User talk:Eric Redmonger
Welcome Hi, I am Eric Redmonger plz leave any questions or comments (even though it would probably be me asking lol). Plz leave your signature or I won't know who I am asking. Eric talk the new guy I am the new guy and I am starting this part out I thank you for helping me if I ask or could use it. Eric (talk) Chapter 1 Userbox You can see all of the userboxes at: Category:Userboxes http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes Just copy the code and add it to your page. Nicky 21:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thank you so much Eric (talk) Screenshots If you take screenshots to add to a page please use the f12 key so that all pirate and guild names are removed. Thanks Nicky Thanks thank you!! Eric (talk) El Patron You said that you can tell if someone has more than one El Patron. I wanted to see what you're talking about so I checked (with someone what has three El Patrons), but I don't see it. NickyTalk El Patron Replay Someone on pirates told me that since they had 2 el patrons that that symbol meant the you had 2 but it was probably just getting one of them here is a photo. Eric (talk) Replay That means the person is in PvP, not they have 2 lost swords. -Stpehen. but but he wasnt in pvp and he said that that was what it meant but then... Eric (talk) Cursed Blades You have to complete the Raven's Cove Story Quest to be able to find cursed blades. Once you have completed the quest, cursed blades can be found in loot drops on Tormenta and Raven's Cove. NickyTalk | }} Witch One? Witch one can you find a legendary item at Raven cove or tormenta? Eric (talk) Both Shiprat 22:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Famed weapons. you asked me how I've found all the relic's I've gotten.. Well, I posted something on my page that may or may not help you in your quest to find these weapons. Good luck!! The3rdjoker 07:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC)The3rdjoker dread spike I got rid of your name under the tag for you on the Dread Spike page. Message Eric, I recently saw your message on Jack's Guide to Leveling. I have not yet made a guide for those things. I will be, so keep an eye out. I could also help you live. I just want you to know, making that guide with all the pictures, is not the easiest thing in the world; it may take a while for me to make them. I have to finish Grenade, and go to staff, I will then start on the other ones. Please respond with any further questions. Thank You , Jack Daggermenace 21:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Eric, There's a pretty good guide on wikipedia, here. In the colour fields, you can use words like "green", "blue", etc, or if you want a specific, a colour hex code. This site is helpful for finding hex codes: http://www.says-it.com/seal/shieldscroll.php Feel free to ask if you have any more questions : ) Fair winds, - Talk 15:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Feeling a bit fustrated I finished putting in all the photos that were missing in the Treasure page, I just went there and the Crow figure is missing, it appears that someone is editing the page right now, so I cant upload the photo again. Also my slide show that I added is gone from my profile? Grace Darkfury 03:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) THX!!! Thx for the custom signature!!! [[User:Anne Redmonger|AnneTalk]]